Foxface: Behind the games
by PhoenixStone4
Summary: Katniss and Peeta won the 74th Hunger Games but does anyone know how hard Foxface fought? This is the story of a princess forced to be a monster...
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark and the air was still in District five. 16 year old Finch Jayden Crossley waited inside the building before setting foot into the night. Food was the only word in her mind as she walked through the deserted streets, occasionally slipping into a side alley to avoid the peacekeepers. Finch was used to this. She'd done this every night for 6 years. Her parents didn't support the Games and openly protested so both of them were killed. Her older sister was caught by the capital and her brother was shot for illegal hunting. It all happened at once. Finch still remembered her late family, even if they were gone. She could remember her mother's red hair, blue eyes and radiant smile. Her father's brown hair and brown eyes. She saw her sister and brother every day in her dreams with their red hair and blue eyes. Nobody in the family looked like their father, all had the same red hair and blue eyes so their father used to look out of place but that was six years ago. Just thinking about her family made Finch queasy but she still had someone left. Her name was Sierra and she was Finch's sister.

Finch thought that she was unlucky with no family but at least she was alive.

_*Flashback*_

_It wasn't just any reaping, it was Lavina's first reaping. 10 year old Finch stood nervously in a corner, sweating while her four year old sister, Sierra clung to her pale hand. Her parents were whispering about something sneaking glances at Lavina and Jordan. Everyone quieted and looked at the big pink person on the stage. 'Welcome to the 68__th__ hunger games!' Cherry, district 5's escort, spoke into the microphone. They watched the video which they play every year and then Cherry came forward, 'Ladies first!' She walked to the bowl holding the girl's names, 'LAVINA CROSSLEY!' Finch froze, watching Lavina walk forward. 'NO LAVINA!' Her dad ran forward, pushing three peacekeepers and dodging their bullets. Her mom ran behind him. Both of them starting shouting curses at a point which Finch realized was a camera. They were pulled away by peacekeepers. 'Finch, take care of Sierra!' Her mother called as she was dragged through the crowd, past Finch. Finch elbowed her way after her mother but before Finch could even call out, the sounds of bullets filled the noiseless square._

_*Flashback ended*_

Finch slid down against the stone wall of an alley. Why had she allowed herself to think of that horrible day? Finch stood up and tried to block out her thoughts.

'Get it together Finch! How many times have you been told to conceal not feel!' She mentally scolded herself but her thoughts gave way.

*Flashback*

_The morning was cold. Their parents had died about a week ago. Lavina hadn't gone to the capitol as an 18 year old girl, Marilyn Joyce had volunteered for her. Lavina had made a plan that all of them would run away to the woods. Her eighteen year old brother, James had gone to the woods to get some food for the day. It was not allowed but James somehow managed to fill their stomachs. _

_'James will be here soon, then we'll be out of here,' Lavina said touching the old wood walls._

_Finch didn't know what to feel. They were leaving the house that they'd called their home but it was for the best._

_They waited till Lavina declared that they should have a last look at district 5. They passed the reaping square and the justice building, stopping when they saw a crowd. _

_'What's going on?' Lavina asked a woman when they got there._

_'A boy's was shot for illegal hunting.' The woman said._

_Lavina pushed her way to the front with Sierra and Finch behind her. Lavina gasped and tried to block Finch and Sierra but Finch had seen it. It was a similar sight to her parent's. Her brother lay there, expressionless with a bullet through his head and a pool of deep red blood on the ground. Some peacekeepers pushed through to take his body away and then threatened everyone with guns. _

_'Finch, Sierra. We're leaving.' Lavina said, her voice sounded strange, like she could burst into tears any second._

_They ran to the forest. Lavina pushed herself through the fence. 'Sierra hold on to Finch.' She helped them get through._

_About half an hour later, they heard a strange rumbling. Ahead, they saw a silver plane which was unmistakably sent by the capitol. Lavina grabbed the younger girl's hands and forced them into a hole in the tree. 'Finch take care of Sierra.' Were her last words before the ship took her away._

_*Flashback ended*_

Finch let a tear run down her cheek. Now her only job was to do what her mother and sister told her, take care of Sierra. Her stomach started grumbling and then she remembered that Sierra hadn't eaten all day.

Tonight she would find bread. They had some cheese left over from last night's meal so they had enough. Finch sneaked into the alley beside the bakery, opening the bakery's side door and going inside. Being as quiet as possible she grabbed a burnt bread on the top of the oven. She sneaked back to the alley and went home.

'Sierra!' She called when she arrived home and set the bread on the bed. Sierra popped out from under the bed, her favorite place to pass time.

'Bread?' She asked eyeing the table.

'Bread.' Finch replied lifting an old plate from one of the rotting cupboards.

The sisters sat and ate their meal in the darkness. None of them were very hungry so they ate slowly, chewing the least they could. Finch got up to put the leftovers under the bed. 'Half the bread and most of the cheese. That'll be enough for tomorrow.' She said. 'Now Sierra, go to sleep.' Finch ruffled her sister's hair and lay down on the hard single bed next to sierra.

They fell asleep to the sound of crickets.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when Finch climbed out of bed. She decided to get some water for the day.

'Hey Sierra,' Finch shook the sleeping girl lightly.

'hmmm?' Sierra mumbled.

'I'm going to get water okay? I'll be back soon.'

'hmmm.' Sierra went back to sleep.

Finch sighed and grabbed two buckets, heading for the public well which happened to be right in front of their 'house'.

She tied the rope and shoved the first bucket down the well, pulling it back up when she thought it was full. Then she did the same with the other bucket. Finch heaved the filled buckets on her thin but strong shoulders and headed back to her house.

She pushed the door open with her back and set down the buckets. 'Sierra! I'm back!' Finch poured the water into a larger tub.

'Sierra?' Finch called looking under the bed. She pushed the bathroom door open. 'Sierra Jade Crossley! Answer me!' Finch was running towards the front door now. She looked around the house hoping for Sierra to just pop out from a bush.

'Sierra!' Finch was scared. Then she heard a scream. It was muffled but still audible if you listened.

Finch followed the noise which lead to an alley.

'Sierra!' Finch's baby sister lay on the ground, curled up in a ball.

Finch untied Sierra's swollen arms and took off the cloth that covered her mouth.

For a moment, both the sisters cried into each other's arms. Finally Finch managed to speak. In a shaking voice she said, 'Who did this?'

'I don't know,' Sierra sniffed making Finch hold her tighter.

'We'll worry about this later. Let's get you cleaned up first.' Finch gave her sister a weak smile.

The next hour was spent cleaning Sierra's wounds with water.

'Sierra?' Finch looked into her sister's blue eyes.

'Yeah?' Sierra stared back at Finch.

'You're going to be fine.' Finch tried to smile.

'Finch. The reaping's tomorrow! I can't spend another reaping hoping that you don't get chosen!'

'Sierra, it's going to be fine! You rest, I'll get you some warm water.'

Finch set up a fire and put a saucepan on it. 'Sierra, can you remember anything? Like at all?' Finch felt like she could kill the person who did this to her sister.

Sierra did not reply. 'Sierra?' The girl turned around holding the saucepan and dropped it when she saw her worst nightmare.

Finch had seen so much death in her life. She'd seen bullets through her parent's hearts and her brother in a pool of blood but this was the worst.

Sierra, her Sierra, lay on the bed, eyes emotionless, a knife through her heart and blood streaming down her shirt.

'SIERRA!' Finch screeched, her stomach weak her head light.

She ran up to the body and took the knife away from Sierra's heart.

'Finch! Fi….' The girl close her eyes.

'Sierra? Sierra…..' She fell to the ground, unable to comprehend what she'd just seen.

That's when she saw the writing on Sierra's hand. She tried to make out the writing.

'Oh daughter of those who do not believe in the Hunger Games,' She continued reading. 'You're next.'


	3. Chapter 3

Finch didn't care about the fancy black letters on her sister's arm. She just hoped that Sierra was alive. 'Please Sierra, don't leave me… Please,' she checked for a pulse. 'Please…' she checked to see if Sierra was breathing. 'Please.' Finch lost all hope. There was no pulse and she definitely wasn't breathing. Finch lay her head on her lifeless sister. 'Mom, Lavina, I'm sorry, I couldn't take care of her like you asked me to.' She broke down.

For once she realised how strong, Lavina was. When Finch's favourite sibling died, she broke down but when Lavina's favorite sibling died, she focused on her remaining two sisters. Minutes trickled past. Finch held her sister's hand, afraid to let go. Then she thought about the murderer. Finch stood up as if an invisible force was next to her, forcing her up. 'I will get you.' Were the four words that escaped her mouth before she ran raced out the door.

Finch ran through the woods. She didn't know where to go, she just wanted to run. There was no one in the world for her anymore, not a single person. Nobody understood her. She was an animal in the city. Finch would be alone for the rest of her short life.

The sixteen year old pushed these thoughts away and the feeling of fury filled her. She sat by a tree, carving words on the trunk with a sharp stick, gritting her teeth. 'I WILL GET YOU' it read. This tree was where Lavina hid them, this tree was where Lavina was taken away from her. This tree was why Finch was alone now. This tree was the place where Finch's life changed, where her role model and guardian was taken.

Unable to control her fury, Finch punched the tree. Her knuckles started to bleed but she didn't care. Finch clutched the side of the tree and looked around, hoping to find something to take her anger and sadness out on. There was nothing so she kept hitting the tree.

Her stomach growled but she didn't care. The sun started to lower but Finch didn't stop. Her hands were covered in blood. Her hair was messed up and untangled. Her clothes were stained with dirt and blood. She was starving but too busy too care. Tiredness and exhaustion took over. Finch's knees buckled as a blinding white light filled her eyes, forcing her to close them. Finch fell to the ground.

**Hiii! It's Housevergent! And this is the third chapter to my second story** **and let's not forget that this is my first AN! OMG! I'm soo happy!**

**Thanks for all your support! A big thanks to those who have reviewed and like this story! I'm sorry for the extremely long wait, I was moving houses so it was very hard for me to come online and there was no wifi available either! Luckily I survived for one week without internet... **

**I hope you like this chapter! Oh and btw when Finch falls to the ground in the end, she just faints.. According to a friend, everything goes white when a person faints forcing the person to close their eyes...So that's what the blinding light is all about...**

**Bye!**

**~ Housevergent**


	4. Chapter 4

Birds pecked at her mud stained shirt. She opened her eyes to see light peeping through the trees. The sky was dark gray and then Finch remembered the day.

It was the day of the reaping.

'I won't go,' she thought, standing up and examining her knuckles which were clotted with dry blood. 'I don't care what they do to me.'

Her throat yearned for a cool drink of water and her stomach roared for a scrap of food to eat. Finch stumbled across the clusters of trees, rocks and twigs.

'Finch?' A familiar but faint voice called.

Finch turned around, her bloodshot eyes alert and her ears pricked, trying to pick up the faintest sound. 'You.' She snarled.

A tall, athletic boy of about 17 stood on a rock. His hands were up as if he was admitting defect. His blue eyes and blond hair were full of spirit and he was grinning. 'You look like a fox.'

Finch glared at him, not moving a muscle.

'Forgot me?' He smiled.

'Garry Fluke.' She faced the boy, her eyes still suspicious as if Garry would turn into a monster and eat her up any second.

He hadn't changed. His smile was the same, his eyes lit up and dimples appeared. He still did the most childish things and he still scratched the back of his head when he felt awkward. Two days ago, Finch would find this cute and attractive but now, she felt annoyed. She would give anything for a chance to break that precious little nose into small pieces. She felt like she wanted to slap him right across his fair little face.

'You do realize that it's the day of the reaping right Crossley?'

She clenched her fists and scowled. 'I'm not going!' She snapped.

'C'mon Finch! You have to! They'll punish you if you don't go' His lips formed into a pout.

Finch longed to dig a knife into his chest. 'What will they do? Kill me? WELL YOU DO REALIZE THAT MY FAMILY IS DEAD?' She yelled. Fury boiled inside her.

He frowned. 'Finch. I heard about Sierra. Listen, it's not your fault.'

The old Finch would have softened, said sorry and let herself be dragged away to hell but this was a new Finch. She took her chance, and aimed her fist straight at the boy's nose.

Before she even got halfway there, a sharp pain exploded at the back of her head.

Finch fell face first onto the ground.

Finch opened her eyes in a bed. She shot up, fists in front of her, forming a guard and eyes darting around, taking in every detail of the rotting house she was in.

Sitting on chairs on either sides were the Fluke twins, Garry and Joey. Joey! Finch had forgot about him. Joey was a master at making traps but Garry hunted for food. So together, both of them were unbeatable.

'Oh you're awake.' A pleasant voice said. Finch looked at Mrs. Fluke, the owner of the voice. Just then a baby started to cry. Mrs. Fluke sighed and ran towards a crib, shushing the baby.

Finch sat up, suddenly aware. 'What did you do to me?' She growled at Garry.

'Oh. You were about to punch me and then Joey hit you with a stick and you passed out.' He calmly explained.

'Joey Fluke! How dare you hit me!' Finch prepared herself to punch Joey. Just then Mrs. Fluke came in and stopped her.

'Time to go.' She rocked the baby in her arms. 'Finch, Garry told me that you were not going and I discourage that. You won't get picked anyway. When I healed you, I managed to get a dress on you.' Finch looked down to see herself clean with a baby blue on. Mrs. Fluke spoke, 'Your mother gave it to me the night before she…. Left.' She hesitated. 'I know its hard Finch but you're strong. Joey and Garry will take you.'

Mrs. Fluke walked out and the seventeen year old twins grabbed her on either side before she could start kicking or running.

'You're not going anywhere.' Joey said.

'I'll get you for this!' Finch grit her teeth, struggling to get out of their reach.

Twenty minutes passed and Finch found herself standing along the row of sixteen year old girls. She had bruised both Joey and Garry while coming and now she could not escape.

A pink coloured human being- Cherry- walked up to the microphone. She started talking, they watched the video like they did every year and then the familiar 'Ladies First,' was heard.

Everyone tensed, watching as Cherry put her hand into the glass bowl. She shifted her hand for about five seconds till she got out a card. Cherry walked back to the microphone and tapped her nail on it.

'And the female tribute from district five is….

FINCH CROSSLEY!

* * *

** .DUN! I'm back!**

**Hiiii! I'm sorry it took soo long! Luckily school holidays have started so... DOBBY IS A FREE ELF! But I still have homework... no. Anyway I hope you like this!**

**And ****I would like to thank Dr. Serpico for their endless help and support on all my stories... I really appreciate it :)**

**I'll try to update faster... Byeee!**

**~Housevergent**


	5. Chapter 5

Her parents and brother were killed by guns, a quick death. Lavina probably wasn't even dead and Sierra had suffered for about five minutes before her last breath. Finch's death would be slow and painful. Every step she would take in the arena would be a step towards death.

Finch took a step forward towards the stage, ignoring the stares that followed her.

'Lovely!' Cherry said as she helped Finch onto the stage.

'Boys next!' It was as if the people from the capitol liked seeing children kill each other. 'Ralph Schmidt!'

A fifteen year old boy stumbled onto the stage. He had skin not too light but not dark. His eyebrows were thick and his eyes were small. Ralph was tall and lean but his eyes were full of worry and sadness.

'Ahh! Lovely! Lovely!' Cherry twirled a piece of fabric from her dress around.

'It would certainly be lovely if I could kill you!' Finch said under her breath, in a voice just low enough for Cherry to not hear her.

'So here they are! The tributes from District Five! Finch Crossley and Ralph Schmidt.'

They were dragged into the building and a peacekeeper pushed Finch into a room. She fell, back first onto the wood floor. She picked herself up and looked around.

The room was not too big but not too small. It had a simple couch and carpet. Just then she heard the door open and close behind her.

She swiveled around and got enveloped in a big hug.

'Finch! If I'd known then I'd tell you to not go!' Mrs. Fluke cried as Joey and Garry stood behind her. The woman's voice was full of pity.

Pity. Finch didn't want pity. She thought that the Flukes really considered her as their own but now she realized that they did all this because they were sorry for her.

Finch faked sadness like the Flukes faked their love for her. She told them that she'd miss them and pretended to be very sad but inside she wanted to get out of the district were she spent her whole life but didn't belong.

After more crying Mrs. Fluke left with Joey.

Just as the door closed Garry said hurriedly, 'Finch, your best weapon is your brain.'

'Excuse me?' Finch asked, trying to understand why Garry was asking her to use her brain to kill people.

'Your brain. Listen Finch, I haven't got much time. You are smart and cunning. You went into the forest without being caught and you lived there for one night. You went out every night to get food without being caught once and if that's not cunning or smart then I don't know what is.'

'Garry I…'

'Take this Finch.' He pushed a bracelet in her hand. 'I found it in your house after your little sister's death.'

Finch examined the necklace. It was Lavina's. She got it on her eleventh birthday.

'Thanks..' Was all Finch could manage.

Peacekeepers rushed in, pulling Garry with them. Garry's last words to Finch were, 'Promise me Finch, you'll use that big brain of yours… It's more useful than you think!'

Before Finch could respond, peacekeepers came in and dragged her to the train. She took a last look at her home before she was stuffed into the silver train.

The inside of the train was nothing like she expected. There was a huge table with so much food that she had trouble naming most of the dishes.

'Finch right?' A 30 year old woman with sandy brown skin and brownish black hair walked up her. 'I'm your mentor, Ileana and this,' she pointed to a 50 year old man, 'is Alfred.' The man named Alfred grunted from under his rough black hair and waved his hand at her. Alfred had dark skin but he seemed nice. Much nicer than Ileana.

'Oh. There's Ralph.' They hurried towards Ralph.

'Finch! I'm Cherry. You must know.' The pink woman who picked her name out waddled towards her.

'Hello Cherry.' She scooted away from the escort so she could avoid the strong scent of perfume.

'Your last name is Crossley right?'

'Yes.' Finch clenched her fists waiting for Cherry's reply.

'Sounds so familiar. Did you have a brother or sister who were in the games?'

'No.'

'Ah then it must be a mistake maybe it was 'Cross' I remember. Anyway, eat up. We need you ready.' Cherrie ran towards Ralph as Finch took a seat at the table.

Ralph, Cherry, Ileana and Alfred joined her after a few seconds.

'So, we're going to eat and talk about battle strategy. I need proper introductions. By the way, Finch, your room is by on the left of the hall and Ralph's is on the right. We meet at breakfast and get you ready for the next few days' Ileana said. 'Ralph, you first. Tell us about yourself.'

'I'm Ralph Schmidt. I have a twenty year old sister who loves me a lot and my mom and dad think I'm the most precious person in the world.' He added a little sadness into his voice, hoping to get pity but no one cared.

'What does your father do Ralph?' Alfred asked.

'He works at the power plant.'

'Lovely,' Cherry giggled. Finch resisted the urge to punch her.

'Finch! You next.' Alfred said.

'Name's Finch Crossley.' Finch snapped.

'Who do you live with Finch?' Cherry didn't get the hint.

'I live by myself.'

'Ohhh! No parents or brothers or sisters?' Cherry looked at her with an innocent expression. Was Cherry dumb?

'No.'

'What happened?' Now, Finch officially hated Cherry.

'NOTHING!' Finch stood up and screamed.

'Calm down.' Ileana took Finch hand, understanding in her voice.

Cherry remained quiet while Alfred looked at her with pain in his eyes. Ralph just picked at his food.

'Eat Finch.' Alfred passed her a plate but Finch didn't feel like eating.

Ileana looked at her and silently pleaded with her to eat. 'Fine.' She mumbled.

Finch looked around at the table to see what she could eat. The only thing she could recognize was bread and the stew her mother once made when Sierra was born. She piled some on her plate and stuffed herself.

After her last few days being so terrifying, Finch hadn't realized that she forgot about her food. She was starving.

Finch stared at her food, remembering what Cherry had asked about her family. 'What happened?'

The answer was simple. They died. They all died.

Now she was ready, to leave, to face death like it was an old friend. Finch was ready to see her family again.

**HIII! I'm back! And i'm sorry if this chapter sounds a little weird...Hope you liked it anyway!**

**Byeee!**

**~Housevergent**


End file.
